


Jenny's First Prom Night

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Humor, Other, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The Crust Cousins tried to ruin Jenny's first prom night.
Kudos: 2





	Jenny's First Prom Night

Jenny walked into the gym.

Jenny was wearing a light blue dress with a white bow.

Everyone sees her.

The Crust Cousins' jaws dropped

Brit said "Jenny stole our spotlight!"

Tiff said "How come that loser made her own prom dress!?"

But Brit and Tiff sees everyone voting for Jenny.

Brit and Tiff growled 

A song played as Jenny began to dance with Brad.

Brit and Tiff tries to pour fake blood on Jenny but accidentally pour fake blood on a hispanic girl.

A hispanic girl run away crying.

Brit and Tiff growled

Later

"This year's prom queen is......Jenny Wakeman!"

The crowd cheers expect for the Crust Cousins.

Jenny squealed

A Asian girl puts a tiara on Jenny's head.

"And this year's prom king is.....Brad Carbuckle!"

The crowd cheers

A boy puts a crown on Brad's head.

The Crust Cousins walked away in anger.

Everyone began to slow dance.

The End


End file.
